


[Art] Field Medicine

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger's Sherlock Holmes, Don't copy to another site, Drugs, Hurt John Watson, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Sherlock Holmes, Medical Procedures, Syringe, Trust, Trust Issues, Wounded, field medicine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Sometimes the 221b kitchen is used for other things than cooking and experimenting.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 43





	[Art] Field Medicine

**Inktober # 20 - Field Medicine**

“John, I am not sure I can do this.”

“You can. We can’t go to A&E.”

“But…”

“Go ahead. I trust you.”

_Colour ink on grey paper, A4._

From the [@whumptober2020](https://tmblr.co/m3ScQAV3eDlUXsQ0ihIk62g) prompt list for Inktober.

Do not post this on other sites/social media or use in any other way without my written permission.


End file.
